


Worst Kept Secrets (three times Sid and Geno are very careful and one time they wonder what for)

by IcebirdsMateForLife



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sid and Geno are the most subtle, observant friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcebirdsMateForLife/pseuds/IcebirdsMateForLife
Summary: Sid and Geno are very good at hiding. No really. They are. Nobody will ever suspect a thing.





	Worst Kept Secrets (three times Sid and Geno are very careful and one time they wonder what for)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FyrMaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/gifts).



> This is a fluffy birthday gift for FyrMaiden because she deserves fluffy things on her birthday. People who share a birthday with Geno always deserve fluffy things. I don't make the rules.

I.

“I can come up with an excuse,” Sid says for what feels like the tenth time. “He wouldn't mind. I'm sure he would just -”

“Can't always make excuse,” Geno reminds him, softly kissing him on the lips, their limbs still tangled together under the sheets. It's warm and comfortable here and Sid never wants to get out of bed. They slept late. There won't even be enough time for morning sex if he doesn't call Tanger right this second and tell him he can't go play mini golf with him and Alex today. But then, it's probably already too late. It's 8:45 and Tanger said he'd pick him up at 9. He doesn't even have time for breakfast anymore.

“I guess you're right.” Sid sighs. “But I want to stay here with you!”

Geno smiles and pulls him in closer. “I come back tonight, if you want.”

Sid laughs and bumps their noses together. “Of course I want that, I always want -” He breaks off, interrupted by the doorbell ringing downstairs, and he curses, shooting out of bed so quickly he gets his legs tangled in the sheets and almost falls flat on his face. “Shit. He's early.”

Geno's eyes are wide. “My car, what if he see -”

“You parked it in the garage last night, remember?” Geno's shoulders sag in relief while Sid struggles into last night's clothes, too pressed for time to pick out clean ones from the closet. “I gotta go, be quiet up here until we're gone, and be back in time for dinner? Love you, see you tonight!” He barely waits for Geno's response before he's jumping down the stairs three steps at a time. “Be right there,” he yells, stepping into one shoe, hopping on one foot to get the second one on as he reaches for the door.

“Hi,” Tanger says, smiling brightly.

“Hey,” Sid says, hoping he doesn't sound out of breath, that is face isn't as flushed as it feels.

Tanger slowly looks him up and down, frowning. “Are you okay?” he asks, and Sid blinks back at him.

“Yeah, sure, why?” 

“Because,” Tanger gestures at his feet. “You're wearing two different shoes.”

Geno chooses that exact moment to sneeze upstairs, and Sid does his best to cover the noise with a cough, swearing loudly in his head. Fucking shit. Fucking _shit_. If Tanger find out... “I overslept,” he says. “Must have grabbed one wrong one in a hurry.”

“Ohh...kay.” Tanger doesn't really look like he believes him, but thankfully lets it go anyway.

Sid manages to find matching shoes without Geno making any further noises upstairs. His heart is still pounding as he closes the door behind himself making a mental note to be more careful from now on. Way, way more careful.

 

II.

“Come on, Geno,” Sid says, weakly pushing at his chest even though he really doesn't want Geno to stop. He never wants him to stop. He never knew he had a thing for having his neck kissed, but either it's a thing for him, or Geno is just that good at it.

“Few more minutes,” Geno mumbles, and gently bites at the skin where Sid's neck meets his shoulder.

“We've been in here for, like, ten minutes already,” Sid points out. “Someone's gonna notice we've both disappeared at the same time eventually.”

It's not really a party, just a few of the guys and their wives and girlfriends hanging out at Geno's for a good meal and a couple of beers. And Sid knew it was a stupid idea to follow Geno upstairs when he went to get a cardigan, and an even stupider idea to shove the bedroom door closed and let Geno kiss him silly against it. Someone's gonna notice. Eventually.

“Okay.” Geno sighs, resting his forehead against Sid's. “Probably right. But...you can stay? Tonight?”

Sid kisses him, slow and soft. “Of course,” he says. “That was always the plan.”

“Love you,” Geno says, and Sid kisses him again before they join their friends back downstairs.

For another blissful half hour he thinks they got away with it, until Olli looks at him, tilts his head, and says, “That's a really impressive hickey.”

Of course, everybody hears. And everybody turns their heads to look. Tanger even pokes him in the neck, right where the mark has to be. Sid claps a hand over it quickly, even though he knows there's no use hiding it anymore. His mind is racing.

“Has that been there all night and we didn't see?” Rusty says, and Sid jumps when Geno speaks up right behind him.

“I see earlier,” he says. “You don't? Been there all night. I'm only wait for Sid telling us about hot date last night. Is not nice, letting friends wait, Sid!”

Sid almost sighs with relief. “I don't kiss and tell,” he says, with what he hopes is a smug smile.

“That thing is huge,” Jake points out. “It's so weird we all missed that. How could we miss that? It's the size of Canada.”

“You just busy drinking too much,” Geno says, and waves an arm toward the kitchen. “Sid can get us more snack to soak up alcohol, if he refuse to tell about hot date.”

Sid gives him a grateful smile as he does his best to walk from the room at a normal pace. Geno deserves a thank-you blowjob for that one later for sure. Right after a stern lecture about where he can put his mouth and what he can do with it when they have company.

 

III.

They brought their suits because they're going to hit the road right after this optional morning skate, but neither of them felt like dressing up that early in the morning. Sid hadn't even really wanted to go to morning skate in the first place, but they'd been up and Geno had said maybe they should because they hadn't gone to the last few in favour of staying in bed together, and Sid had agreed.

Now they're showered and getting dressed, joking with the other guys who are there, and Sid doesn't notice anything different as he grabs his shirt and sticks his arm through one sleeve. His laughter at a joke Tommy told fades as he tries to get his other arm through the other sleeve, and the fabric stretches unusually tight across his shoulders. He looks down at himself, seeing the shirt fall down all the way to his thighs.

He stops laughing all together and suddenly feels cold. Oh no. He knows exactly what happened.

“G, what the fuck are you wearing?” Tanger asks, sounding horrified, and Sid swallows, not daring to turn around. But he does anyway.

Geno stands there, shirt unbuttoned – a shirt that sits way too loose across his shoulders but ends way too high on his hips.

“Um,” Geno says, looking a little freaked out, and Sid tries to tug at his own shirt sleeve, struggling to get out of it before anybody sees -

“Dude,” Tommy laughs. “Did you and Geno switch shirts?”

“No,” Sid says, probably too quickly. “Uh, I – don't know -”

“This is -” Geno tries, then breaks off.

“Same dry cleaner,” Sid says quickly, and Geno nods vigorously.

“Yes! I pick up yesterday, bring Sid his too.”

“They must have switched the tags out accidentally,” Sid says. He finally gets the fucking shirt off and practically throws it at Geno, a litany of 'shit shit shit shit shit' repeating in his head. This is exactly the kind of thing they didn't need to happen right now. Not again.

Fortunately, Tanger is the only one still staring at them, squinting his eyes and looking thoughtful. Everyone else seems to have moved on to teasing Dumo about something Sid doesn't have the energy to listen to right now.

They couldn't have gotten their T-shirts mixed up in the closet? Nobody notices if a T-shirt fits weird, right? He sighs, doing his best to look calm as he buttons up his own shirt, careful not to look over at Geno. Sharing clothes is kind of hot, actually. Hoodies, sweatpants...totally hot. In private. But maybe not dress shirts. And not in a locker room full of their friends.

 

+I.

“So,” Sid says, rubbing his sweaty palms over his jeans, taking a breath.

“Yes?” Flower says, patiently. His new house is nice. Sid thinks his old one in Pittsburgh was nicer, but he's glad he got to visit him in his new home on this road trip.

“We, um,” Geno says, but apparently he doesn't know any better how to do this either.

“You can talk to us,” Tanger says.

Sid nods. “We know. That's why we're here.”

“You don't have to though,” Flower assures them. “If you can't.”

“No,” Sid says. “It's important. We -”

“We want get married,” Geno says quickly, a little too loud, a little too fast, but Sid exhales. There it is. It's out. Two of their best friends know and the world didn't end.

“Yeah,” Tanger says.

“Finally,” Flower says.

Sid exchanges a look with Geno. “Uh, what?”

Flower sighs. “You've been dating for two years and in love for, I don't know, twelve? It's about time.”

Geno's mouth is hanging open as he stares at them. “You...know?”

Tanger laughs. “You didn't hide it very well.”

“I'd been hoping you'd get married before I moved away,” Flower admits.

Sid swallows. “Well, we're getting married now,” he says. “This summer. Does, um. Do all the guys know?”

Tanger shakes his head. “Me, Flower, Olli, Cully...I think that's it.”

“Oh thank god,” Sid says, as Geno takes his hand and squeezes.

“We want you to come,” Geno says. “To wedding. Olli and Cully too now, I guess.”

“You can't tell anyone,” Sid says. “Not yet. We'll tell them. We'll have a party for all of them. But we want to do this just for us first.”

Flower nods. “You can count on us,” he says. “We've kept your secret better than you have for all these years. You really are not good at hiding.”

Sid laughs and hides his face against Geno's shoulder as he does. It feels good, being able to do that in front of people now.

* * *

“I can't believe they all knew,” he says to Geno after sneaking into his hotel room that night.

“Of course they know, with way you look at me,” Geno teases. “Very obvious, Sid.”

Sid laughs and elbows him in the side. “Oh yeah? It took you a decade to figure it out.”

Geno pulls him in for a kiss and sticks his hand down his boxers, cupping Sid's ass. “Took you same time,” he points out.

Sid rolls on top of him and kisses him. “We're gonna make up for all that time a hundred times over,” he promises, and slides down to pull Geno's underwear off to get to work on that right away.


End file.
